Kovilpatti
Overview: place & people The town started its development earlier than 1876. The introduction of the Southern Railway, the establishment of Loyal Textiles (1891), establishment of Government of Headquarters Offices (1911), Lakshmi Mills (1926) etc., induced the physical growth of the Town. The Loyal Textile Mills Loyal Mills and The Lakshmi Mills Lakshmi Mills are the major industrial establishments in Kovilpatti which provides both direct and indirect employment to around 25000 people. Kovilpatti is well known for its matchworks.Kovilpatti is famous for match works (Safety Matches) and fireworks, and is often called the 'Matchless City of Matches'. It is the largest manufacturer of match boxes in India and second only to Sivakasi in the manufacture of fireworks. In a day, more than 500 trucks carry loads of finished safety matches and fireworks to all parts of India, and to the ports of Tuticorin and Chennai for exports. Because of its strategic location, Kovilpatti has emerged as an industrial town. Two large Kovilpatti textile mills, Lakshmi Mills and Loyal Mills, are each 75 years old. Kovilpatti Agricultural Research Station is one of the most highly regarded agricultural research centres in Tamil Nadu. kovilpatti is also known for Hockey. 'The Kuppusamy Naidu Memorial Tournament' happens every year for around 15 days and hockey teams from all over India participate in this tournament. Kovilpatti is very well known for 'kadalaimittai'(sweet peanut cake).This is made out of groundnut/peanut and other added flavours. Annarathna Match Industries, Aruna Match Works, Rose Matches, Comorin Match Industries, Liberty Matches, Nagajothis International and East India Match Industries are a few of the top companies manufacturing Safety Matches in this town. In this temple, a group called "Lok Veer Ayyapa Seva Sangam " founded by a man called "Chellanatha Subramainan" founder for the "Annadhanam", which means, free food distribution, is doing a lot of good social deeds for more than 35 years by which at least 5000 people are enjoying the blessings of lord ayyapa.Most of people involved in lot of social activities. Manufactured matches from Kovilpatti are delivered to all the states of India and also abroad. Consequently, transportation plays a major role in Kovilpatti, and there are larger number of cargo movers and fleet owners based in the city. Many automobile shops, cargo contractors and trading companies have occupied the town in the past two decades. Kovilpatti is a fast growing town in Tuticorin District with prominent commercial and industrial activity, including a large number of match factories, textile mills and factories manufacturing crackers. It is the gateway for entrants to Tirunelveli and Tuticorin districts from the north and west, located 100 km south of Madurai city, 55 km north of Tirunelveli Town and 60 km north-west of Tuticorin. Kovilpatti is situated on the National Highway No.7 which connects Varanasi in the North and Kanyakumari in the South. The town lies approximately 658m above mean sea Level, which gives a unique geographical look to this town. It has a small hill to its south east known as Swarna Kathiresa Malai. The deity is Lord Muruga. Because of its height, the town is airy. The Postal Pincode is 628501. History Culture Economy Politics See also *Temples in Kovilpatti Shenbagavalli Amman Temple The Shenbagavalli Amman Temple, is the famous temple in Kovilpatti. The town was developed around this temple. King Shenbagavendhan built the temple. Poovanathaswamy (Lord Shiva) is also an important deity along with Shenbagavalli Amman.Temple car festival in Chithirai month is very famous here. It is some ten days festival which is celebrated in very grand manner. Lord Krishna kovil Lord Krishna Temple is very old temple in kovilpatti. This temple is located nearer to market place. Navarathri festival, celebrated during the Tamil month of Purrattisi, a month long festival during the Tamil month of Margazhi, and Tamil New year celebrated at the start of Tamil month Chitirai are the important festivals in this temple. Swarnamalai Murugan Kovil This is a murugan temple situated on a hill top. A panoramic view of the town can be seen from the top of the hill. Best time to visit: 5pm to 8.30 pm. The temple is 82 years old, but now has been reconstructed. Local folklore has it that this temple was build with sand taken from Kandy kathir kamar temple in Sri Lanka. Parking facilities are available. Sri Patrakalli Amman Kovil This is a famous temple, located at centre of town. Chittirai thiruvizha that happens for around 2 weeks is the notable festival about this temple. Mookkarai Vinayager Kovil This temple is located in the border of the town, Just near the National highways leading to Tuticorin. The temple is build around a Big tree and all the statues are the natural projections from this tree. Photo gallery Everything else External links Category:Place * http://www.gvncsfc.org College(SFC),Kovilpatti * http://www.maniindiatech.com India Technologies Pvt Ltd., * http://www.deepakmatches.com * http://www.kamalahospitals.com * http://www.originalprintingpress.com * http://www.comorin-matches.com Category:Tamil Nadu Category: